Heart of Gold
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Meskipun Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar, bukan berarti dia cacat. Karena di mataku, dialah adikku yang paling sempurna. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya.


[Oneshot]  
Title : Heart of Gold  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Family  
BGM : Exile - Heart of Gold

* * *

- Itachi PoV -

Uchiha Itachi.  
11 tahun.

Bunyi jam waker membuatku terbangun dari tidur. Aku melirik jam waker tersebut, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6. Dengan bermalas-malasan, aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ini pertama kalinya aku bangun sepagi ini dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku tidak mandi pagi -siapa yang tahu?-. Sensasi dingin merayapi tubuhku ketika kulitku menyentuh air yang mengalir dari wastafel saat aku mencuci muka. Itu akan membuatku flu nantinya, jika aku nekat tetap mandi.

Setelah mencuci muka dan berseragam lengkap, aku menyeret tasku dengan malas.  
"Hoaaaam~"

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Dia berumur 5 tahun. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di TK Konoha. Otou-san menyuruhku untuk mengantar Sasuke, karena letak TK Konoha searah dengan SMP Suna, sekolahku. Jadi, inilah alasannya mengapa aku bangun sepagi ini.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah bangun?", kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke.  
"Sasuke?", panggilku sambil menyalakan lampu karena kamarnya gelap.

Sunyi.  
Aku tidak melihat sosok Sasuke di sekeliling. Hanya ada sebuah ipad berwarna dark blue di atas ranjang yang sudah tertata rapi.  
"Sasuke, kau di dalam?", tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Tetap tidak ada sahutan. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi.  
Gelap.  
Sasuke juga tidak ada di dalam.  
"Mungkin dia di bawah", gumanku.

Aku meninggalkan kamar Sasuke setelah mematikan lampu. Mataku terus mengawasi sekeliling untuk mencari sosok Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menerjangku dari belakang.  
"Ohayou!", teriak Sasuke sambil memeluk memeluk pinggangku.  
"Ohayou, bocah nakal!", sahutku.

Sasuke selalu menerjang lalu memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Kaget, ketika dia menerjangku tiba-tiba. Senang, ketika dia memelukku erat-erat.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian aku berbalik menghadapnya. Kulihat Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah berwarna pink -ciri khas TK Konoha- sambil menyandang tas merah di punggunggnya. Dia terlihat manis dengan seragam itu. Dulu aku juga pernah memakai seragam yang seperti itu, bahkan Kaa-san tertawa sambil mengataiku manis. Oke, lupakan soal Kaa-san.

"Ohayou, nii-can!", sapanya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar padaku.  
"Ohayou, cadel!", balasku tersenyum sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya.

Aku dapat mencium aroma shampoo baby di rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Keramas di pagi hari yang dingin ini? Apa tidak kedinginan? Mmmm~ Kau benar-benar hebat, adikku!  
"Kau selalu bangun lebih awal dariku. Dan sekarang, kau bahkan lebih rapi dariku. Kau benar-benar mandiri, Sasuke", kataku sambil membenarkan letak dasi yang melingkar di kerah bajunya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, dia menatapku sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya. Aku tahu dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan.  
"Sasu, sa-ngat, meng-ge-mas-kan", kataku pelan sambil menunjuk hidung Sasuke, kemudian aku memasang wajah imut.  
"Ayigatou, nii-can", balas Sasuke tersipu malu.  
"Si-ap ke se-ko-lah, Sasu?", tanyaku lagi sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tanganku.  
"Cacu ciap cekoyah", jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut pantat ayamnya.  
"Ayo!", kataku sambil menggendongnya.

Berbicara pelan sambil menggunakan gerakan tangan, mulut dan mimik wajah. Bahasa isyarat. Ya, inilah cara berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Aku merasa kesulitan dengan cara komunikasi yang seperti ini. Karena aku tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku katakan pada Sasuke, hingga dia benar-benar mengerti maksudku dengan jelas. Sasuke bahkan belum bisa membaca dan menulis, kosa kata yang dia ketahui juga masih sedikit. Tapi aku yakin Sasuke adalah anak yang pintar dan cepat tangkap, sama seperti diriku.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar, bukan berarti dia cacat. Karena di mataku, dialah adikku yang paling sempurna. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya.

* * *

Sesampainya di meja makan yang letaknya berhadapan dengan dapur. Aku menurunkan Sasuke dan mendudukkannya di kursi.  
"Ohayou, Otou-can!", teriak Sasuke bersemangat hingga membuat Otou-san yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur menoleh padanya.  
"Ohayou!", sapaku kemudian sambil membantu Otou-san menyiapkan piring.  
"Ohayou!", balas Otou-san, kemudian kembali dengan masakannya tadi.

Setelah bercerai dengan Kaa-san 1 tahun yang lalu, hak asuh anak jatuh pada Otou-san. Karena Kaa-san dinilai tidak becus dalam mendidik anak dan tidak segan-segan bertindak kasar, terutama pada Sasuke yang dianggap menyusahkannya. Sekarang Otou-san menjadi single parent. Aku kagum padanya, di sela-sela kesibukannya di kantor dan kadang kala harus lembur juga, Otou-san masih sempat bangun pagi untuk membuatkan kami sarapan. Otou-san juga sering meneleponku untuk menanyakan apakah kami sudah makan atau belum? Benar-benar ayah yang baik bagi kami.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Otou-san selesai memasak. Dan kami bertiga langsung sarapan. Tidak ada percakapan selama sarapan berlangsung. Otou-san tidak ingin Sasuke merasa terasingkan karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Dan Sasuke juga memilih diam. Keheningan dan ketenangan selalu menemani kami ketika berkumpul di satu meja seperti ini. Tidak masalah, asalkan kami bisa kumpul bersama seperti ini.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul 7.  
Aku mengayuh sepeda sambil membonceng Sasuke di belakang menuju TK Konoha. Sasuke hanya diam melihat sekeliling sambil terus memeluk pinggangku.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 10 menit untuk sampai ke TK Konoha. Inilah alasan Otou-san lebih memilih menyekolahkan Sasuke di TK Konoha-sekolah umum- daripada sekolah khusus yang letaknya jauh dari rumah. Kuharap Sasuke tidak merasa terasingkan ataupun diasingkan di sekolah ini.

Aku memarkirkan sepeda di tempat parkir yang bersebelahan dengan gerbang. Aku menggandeng tangan Sasuke.  
"Ohayou, Itachi-kun!", sapa seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang bernama Namikaze Kushina.

Kushina-sensei adalah mantan wali kelasku dulu. Sekarang beliau sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak yang seumuran dengan Sasuke. Dan anak itu juga bersekolah di sini.  
"Ohayou, Kushina-sensei!", balasku.  
"Sasuke, beri salam pada Kushina-sensei", kataku.  
". . .", Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon sambil menatap murid-murid yang bermain kejar-kejaran.  
"Maaf, pendengaran Sasuke agak kurang jelas", kataku sambil membungkuk.  
"Ah, daijoubu, Itachi-kun. Ayahmu sudah menjelaskannya. Kami akan mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan Sasuke", jelas Kushina-sensei.  
"Arigatou", kataku.  
"Doitasamashita", balas Kushina-sensei sambil tersenyum.

Kushina-sensei menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke supaya Sasuke menoleh padanya.  
"O-ha-you, Sa-su-ke-kun", sapa Kushina-sensei ramah.  
"Ohayou", balas Sasuke pelan.

Kushina-sensei mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas.  
"Kau bisa menitipkan Sasuke padaku. Kau tidak ingin terlambat mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk sekolah baru kan, Itachi-kun?", tanya Kushina-sensei.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, jam menunjukkan pukul 07.10am. Dan aku masih belum rela meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sini.  
"Tidak masalah jika harus terlambat. Saya ingin mengajak Sasuke berkeliling melihat-lihat sebentar", kataku.  
"Mmmm~ Kakak yang baik! Nice!", puji Kushina-sensei sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku tersenyum membalas pujian Kushina-sensei. Kushina-sensei selalu memujiku. Kuharap aku bisa seperti yang dikatakan Kushina-sensei. Menjadi kakak yang baik.

* * *

Aku mengajak Sasuke berkeliling. Di taman sekolah yang luas, tampak murid-murid yang sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran, berayunan, bermain pasir, dan lainnya. Aku jadi teringat dengan masa TK ku dulu.  
"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan dengan mereka?", tanyaku.

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih menggandeng tanganku, seolah tidak mau dilepas. Sasuke hanya tertunduk diam sambil meremas celananya. Aku tahu Sasuke sedang gugup, karena ini hari pertamanya di sekolah.  
"Sasuke", panggilku sambil menepuk pelan bahunya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh padaku, aku tersenyum padanya.  
"Puyang~ Cacu puyang~ Takut~", lirihnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. Sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini, jadi mengingatkanku dengan diriku sewaktu kecil, ketika pertama kali aku bersekolah di sini . Aku juga gugup waktu itu.

Aku tersenyum dan berjongkok di hadapannya.  
"Sasu tidak boleh pulang dulu. Sasu harus belajar biar pintar", jelasku tanpa menggunakan bahasa isyarat.  
"?", sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengerti.  
"Otou-san ma-rah, Sasu, ti-dak, se-ko-lah", jelasku terpotong-potong sambil menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Kuharap Sasuke mengerti.  
"Otou-can mayah?", tanyanya.  
"Iya", anggukku.  
"Otou-san, nii-san, se-nang, Sasu se-ko-lah. Sasu, be-la-jar. Lihat, te-man, ti-dak, ta-kut", jelasku lagi.

"Nii-san se-ko-lah. Sasu se-ko-lah. Otou-san se-nang", bujukku lagi.

Ayolah, Sasuke~  
"Cacu takut~", lirih Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Oh, Sasuke! Mengapa kau mengeluarkan jurus seperti itu di saat aku sedang membujukmu dengan susah payah untuk bersekolah?

"Ja-ngan ta-kut. Nii-san di sini. Di sini, OK?", bujukku sambil memberinya jempol.  
"Nii-can cini tunggu Cacu?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Iya", melihat sekeliling sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke masih ragu ingin tetap sekolah atau pulang?  
"Tunggu Cacu?", tanya Sasuke sekali lagi sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya padaku.  
"Iya. Nii-san, tunggu, Sasu", jawabku sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking kananku di jarinya.

Tak lama kemudian, senyum menghiasi wajah polosnya. Sepertinya aku harus bolos di hari pertamaku masuk SMP.  
It's OK! Demi Sasuke!

* * *

_Teeeeng Teeeeng Teeeeng_

Bunyi lonceng sekolah menandakan pukul 07.30am. Semua murid bergegas berkumpul dan berbaris rapi di lapangan. Dari jauh, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan seorang anak perempuan berambut pink sedang mengapit Sasuke agar berbaris bersama. Aku merasa cemas melihat Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari mereka. Aku bermaksud menghampiri mereka. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Kushina-sensei menghampiri mereka bertiga. Kushina-sensei tampak menjelaskan sesuatu dengan bahasa isyarat, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mau berbaris bersama mereka.

Setelah berbaris rapi, kepala sekolah memberikan pengarahan. Selama mendengar arahan dari kepala sekolah. Sasuke hanya tertunduk, sesekali dia mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk memastikan keberadaanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menjulurkan jempol saat dia menatapku.

"Jangan cemas, adikku. Nii-san ada di sini bersamamu", bisikikku pelan seolah angin bisa menyampaikan bisikanku ini tembus sampai ke pikiran Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah acara bersosialisai dengan para guru sekaligus pembagian kelas. Sekarang saatnya berpencar ke kelas masing-masing. Lagi, anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan anak perempuan berambut pink tadi merangkul Sasuke agar masuk ke kelas bersama, kurasa kerena mereka sekelas. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Sasuke menoleh padaku, wajahnya tampak cemas seolah-olah ada badut di dalam kelas. Ya, Sasuke takut badut.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menunjukkan jari kelingking kananku ke arah Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangkat jari kelingking kanannya. Dan mereka memasuki kelas dibimbing oleh Kurenai-sensei sebagai wali kelas mereka.

"Kau begitu mencemaskan adikmu, sehingga kau rela bolos sekolah, Itachi-kun?", tanya Kushina-sensei menghampiriku.  
"Saya cemas dengan rasa cemas yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini", jawabku tertawa kecil, bisa-bisa aku dicap brother complex nih.  
"Jangan cemas!", kata Kushina-sensei sambil menepuk kuat pundakku.  
"Relax saja!", sambungnya sambil memulai memijat pundakku.

Dulu Kushina-sensei suka memijatku seperti ini ketika aku merasa gugup. Kuakui pijatan Kushina-sensei membuat rasa cemasku hilang.  
"Kurasa bocah kuning itu akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke", kata Kushina-sensei.  
"Anak laki-laki berambut kuning tadi?", tanyaku.  
"Iya. Namanya Naruto. Dia anakku", jawab Kushina-sensei.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan Sasuke dipijat oleh Naruto, si bocah kuning sekaligus anak Kushina-sensei. Semoga mereka bisa akrab.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah.

Sasuke segera mendudukkan diri di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Sasuke dengan antusias mengeluarkan buku tulis dari tas merahnya itu, dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulis.  
"Apa kau tidak lapar, Sasuke?", tanyaku sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Aku mengambil segelar air minum untuk Sasuke.  
"Minum dulu", kataku sambil menyodorkan segelas air minum pada Sasuke.  
"Ayigatou, Nii-can", katanya sambil mengambil dan meneguk habis minumannya.  
"Sedang menulis apa?", tanyaku.

Aku mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Sasuke.  
"Itachi-nii", kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk tulisan pada buku tulisnya.  
"Kau menulis namaku?", tanyaku.  
"Itachi-nii", katanya lagi.  
"Benar!", kataku sambil mengacungkan jempolku.  
"Cacuke", katanya sambil menunjuk tulisan di bawahnya.  
"Sasuke", ralatku.  
"Cayah?", tanyanya bingung karena aku tidak mengacungkan jempolku.

Aku menggeleng pelan.  
"Sa-su-ke", kataku pelan dengan gerakan mulut.  
"Ca-cu-ke", Sasuke mengikuti gerekan mulutku.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.  
"Cadel", tawaku.  
"?", Sasuke hanya menggembungkan pipinya.  
"OK, next!", kataku sambil membaca tulisan di bawah nama Sasuke.  
"Naruto, Sakura. Teman barumu?", tanyaku.  
"Nayuto, Nayu. Cakuya, Cakuya", jelas Sasuke.  
"Hahaha...", lagii-lagi aku tertawa mendengar suara cadelnya.  
"Cayah ya?", tanya Sasuke heran.

Aku menggeleng.  
"Kau he-bat, Sasu!", pujiku.  
"Ayigatou, Nii-can!"

* * *

Hari berikutnya di TK Konoha.

"Tunggu Cacu?", tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya padaku.  
"Iya", anggukku sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking kananku di jarinya. Kejadian ini seperti deja vu saja.

Setelah beryubikiri, Sasuke berlari menuju Naruto dan Sakura -anak perempuan berambut pink kemarin- Sasuke mulai akrab dengan mereka berdua.  
"Bolos lagi kah, Itachi-kun?", tanya Kushina-sensei.  
"Sepertinya saya harus bolos sekali lagi", jawabku tersenyum kecut.  
"Jangan membolos. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Lihat, dia tampak senang bermain bersama teman-temannya", bujuk Kushina-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bermain bola bersama kedua temannya itu.

Aku berpikir sejenak, sepertinya tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke sekolah dan menitipkan Sasuke pada Kushina-sensei.

* * *

Selesai pulang sekolah, aku langsung mengayuh sepeda menuju TK Konoha untuk menjemput Sasuke. Kata Kushina-sensei, Sasuke sedang tidur bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar hingga Sasuke terbangun. Sambil menunggu, aku berbincang-bincang dengan Kushina-sensei. Kushina-sensei menceritakan kejadian setelah aku diam-diam meninggalkan Sasuke tadi pagi.

* * *

Flashback

"Nii-can tidak ada...", lirih Sasuke, tak lama kemudian diapun menangis.  
"Hiks... Hiks... Nii-can tidak ada...", rapal Sasuke terjongkok sambil terisak-isak.  
"Cacu, mengapa menangis?", tanya Naruto panik.  
"Hueeee... Hueeee...", Sakurapun ikut menangis.  
"Cakuya, mengapa kau juga menangis?", tanya Naruto semakin panik, karena kedua temannya menangis tiba-tiba.  
"Cacu nangis, Cakuya jadi cedih", jawab Sakura menyeka air matanya.  
"Cacu~", panggil Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata sembab penuh air mata.  
"Nii-can tidak ada... Nii-can hiks...hiks...tidak ada... Hiks...hiks...", isak Sasuke cegukan.  
"Cacu ja-ngan na-ngis, Cakuya ja-di na-ngis", bujuk Naruto menggunakan bahasa isyarat seadanya.

Sambil cegukan, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih menangis.  
"Cakuya jangan nangis... Hiks...hiks...", kata Sasuke.  
"Ca, Cacu jangan nangis juga", lirih Sakura menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

Naruto menyeka air mata di pipi Sasuke.  
"Cacu na-ngis, Cakuya ju-ga nan-gis, Nayu ju-ga na-ngis, I-ta-chi-nii ju-ga na-ngis, ce-mua ju-ga na-ngis", hibur Naruto.  
"Cacu tidak mau nangis", lirih Sasuke berhenti menangis, tetapi cegukannya masih ada.  
"Cacu ce-nang, Cakuya ju-ga ce-nang, Nayu ju-ga ce-nang, I-ta-chii-nii ju-ga ce-nang, ce-mua ju-ga ce-nang", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, diikuti Sakura yang juga tersenyum pada Sasuke.  
"Cacu cenang!", kata Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

End Flashback

* * *

Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kushina-sensei. Sasuke beruntung punya teman seperti Naruto dan Sakura.  
"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu cemas lagi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian", kataku lega.  
"Sasuke itu anak yang hebat", kata Kushina-sensei.  
"Itachi-nii", panggil seseorang.

Aku dan Kushina-sensei menoleh ke sumber suara.  
"Naru dan Sakura sudah bangun rupanya", kata Kushina-sensei menghampiri mereka.  
"Sepertinya Sasuke belum bangun", kataku ketika tidak melihat Sasuke bersama mereka.  
"1, 2, 3!", aba-aba Sakura.  
"Seraaaang!", teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

Mereka berlari sambil meninju dan memukulku, mereka mengeroyokku?  
"Naru, Sakura jangan kasar begitu", larang Kushina-sensei.  
"Hahaha.. Daijoubu", kataku tertawa karena dikeroyok oleh bocah-bocah yang menggemaskan ini.  
"Itachi-nii jahat! Cudah membuat Cacu menangis!", marah Sakura.  
"Gomen, gomen", kataku sambil memeluk mereka berdua.  
"Kalau Itachi-nii membuat Cacu menangis lagi. Nayu tidak akan segan-segan untuk meyebut Cacu dayi Itachi-nii", ancam Naruto dengan logat cadelnya.  
"Hahaha... Arigatou!", tawaku.  
"Gaaaah~ mayah teytawa", cibir Naruto.  
"Tolong jaga Sasuke ya selama aku tidak ada", kataku sambil terseyum pada mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua mengangguk kuat.  
"Namanya Cacu bukan Sasuke, Itachi-nii", ralat Naruto.

Lho? Tidak cadel kah?  
"Benar. Cacu, bukan Cacuke!", sambung Sakura.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Dasar bocah cadel.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah.

Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil memasang mimik kesal. Dia pasti marah karena kutinggal tadi pagi.  
"Cacu mayah Nii-can!", ketusnya sambil membanting tubuhnya di sofa.  
"Nii-san sa-yang Sasu", kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Sakuke malah mencibir dan berpaling ke arah lain. Aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar marah padaku.

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk memanaskan soup tomat kesukaan Sasuke yang dibuat oleh Otou-san tadi pagi.

5 menit kemudian. Kami makan siang bersama. Sasuke masih diam. Dan aku memilih untuk diam juga.  
"Cacu tidak mayah Nii-can", kata Sasuke memulai percakapan.  
"Nii-san sa-yang Sasu", balasku.  
"Cacu cayang Nii-can", balasnya lagi.  
"Kau sangat menggemaskan!", kataku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pantat ayamnya itu.  
"?"

* * *

Malam ini Otou-san lembur. Jadi di rumah hanya ada aku dan Sasuke saja.  
"Saatnya tidur, Sasuke", kataku.

Sasuke sedang asyik bermain game di ipad kesayangannya.  
"Sasuke", panggilku sambil menarik paksa ipad dari genggamannya.  
"Cacu main", rengeknya sambil menggapai-gapai ipad di tanganku.  
"Wak-tu-nya ti-dur", kataku sambil menunjuk jam dinding.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah jam dinding.  
"Cacu tidur?", tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.  
"Si-kat gi-gi, ti-dur", kataku sambil membimbingnya ke kamarnya.

Dengan patuhnya Sasuke menurutiku.  
"Kau memang adik yang penurut, Sasuke", kataku sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Sasuke sedang sikat gigi di kamar mandi, aku iseng-iseng melihat isi ipadnya. Di sana ada foto-foto piknik bersama murid-murid kelas Himawari -kelas Sasuke-. Sasuke tampak senang bisa bermain dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Selain foto piknik, ada juga foto diriku, keluarga kami, tetangga, kucing, bunga, dan lainnya. Aku juga melihat foto wanita itu yang lumayan banyak di sana. Aku menjadi kesal setelah melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertawa, setelah mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadap Sasuke. Dengan segera aku menghapus semua foto yang berbau wanita itu. Aku tidak suka Sasuke mengingat wajah wanita itu lagi.

"Clear!", seruku ketika puas memberantas habis hal-hal yang berbau wanita itu dari ipad Sasuke.  
"Sasuke mengapa lama sekali sikat giginya ya?", gumanku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.  
"Mengapa lama sekali, Sasuke?", tanyaku setelah membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Aku melihat Sasuke sedang terjongkok di dekat wastafel sambil memegang perutnya.  
"Cacu muntah~ peyut~", lirihnya.  
"Kau masuk angin, Sasu", kataku sambil menggendongnya dari depan.

Aku membaringkan Sasuke di atas ranjang. Kemudian aku mengambil minyak kayuh putih dari kamarku. Aku mengoles perut Sasuke dengan minyak tersebut.  
"Dai-jou-bu?", tanyaku sambil menunjuk perut Sasuke yang agak gembung.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.  
"Peyut~", lirihnya lagi.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini.  
"Sa-kit-nya, se-per-ti. a-pa?", tanyaku sambil menggerakkan mulutku perlahan-lahan.

"Se-per-ti, di-tu-suk, ja-rum?", tanyaku lagi.

"Baka! Sasuke belum pernah merasakan ditusuk jarum", umpatku.

Aku berpikir sejenak.  
"Hari ini Sasuke makan apa saja? Mmmm~ soup tofu dengan kentang goreng tanpa saus. Sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan menunya. Makannya teratur? Tentu saja! Jadi bukan sakit ma'ag. Berarti masuk angin, karena perut Sasuke sedikit gembung. Iya! Itu pasti masuk angin!"  
"Nii-san, am-bil, o-bat, du-lu, ya", kataku sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Sasuke hingga ke lehernya.  
"?"

* * *

"Taraaaah! Obatnya datang, Sasuke!", kataku sambil mengguncang-guncang botol obat.

Sasuke hanya terduduk di atas ranjang sambil memainkan ipadnya.  
"Tidak ada~", katanya pelan.  
"Apanya yang tidak ada?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak ada~ tidak ada~ poto", rapalnya sambil menggeser-geser layar ipad dengan telunjuk kanannya.  
"Sasuke?", panggilku sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.  
"Kaa-can, tidak ada~ Kaa-can tidak ada poto~ Kaa- hiks...hiks...", Sasuke mulai menangis.  
"Jangan menangis, Sasuke!", kataku sambil memeluknya.  
"Kaa-can tidak ada~ Kaa-can... Poto...hiks...hiks...hiks.. tidak ada... Hiks...hiks...", Sasuke terus terisak sambil merapalkan kalimat yang sama.  
"Hentikan, Sasuke!", bentakku sambil menjauhkannya dari pelukanku.  
"Kaa-can.. Kaa-can poto.. Cacu lihat... Tidak ada... Kaa-can poto... Hiks...hiks...", tangisnya semakin membesar.  
"Hentikan, Sasuke! Jangan terus merapalkan nama itu lagi!", teriakku sambil menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kananku.

Sasuke menggeliat berusaha menjauhkan tanganku dari mulutnya.  
"Hentikan, Sasuke!", teriakku frustasi sambil membanting tubuh Sasuke di ranjang.  
"Mppmp~"  
"Jangan sebut itu lagi", kataku sambil menarik tanganku dari mulut Sasuke.  
"Nii-can~ Kaa-can.. Hiks.. Kaa-can.. poto... ti..."  
"Aku bilang diam, Sasuke!", teriakku sambil melayangkan tangan kananku bermaksud untuk menamparnya.

Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan!Aku hampir saja memukul Sasuke!

"Aaaaa!", teriak Sasuke sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.  
"Gomen, Sasuke!", kataku sambil mencengkram kuat kedua tangannya.  
"Aaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaa!", Sasuke terus berteriak dan meronta-ronta, sambil menendang-nendang tubuhku, agar aku menjauh darinya.

Belum pernah aku melihat Sasuke berteriak histeris seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menenangkan Sasuke?

"Gomenasai, hontou ni, gomenasai, Sasuke~", kataku pelan sambil berbaring memeluknya kuat-kuat.

Aku tidak peduli Sasuke terus memukul-mukul punggungku supaya aku melepaskannya.  
"Aku bukan kakak yang baik. Aku bahkan hampir saja memukulmu. Aku sama seperti wanita itu. Gomenasai~"  
"Cacu takut. Nii-can mayah. Nii... Uhuk..uhuk..", isak Sasuke terbatuk-batuk di bahuku.

Hatiku sakit ketika Sasuke berkata seperti itu.  
"Mengapa aku bisa marah pada Sasuke?", tanpa sadar air mata yang aku tahan supaya tidak jatuh, akhirnya jatuh juga.

Aku mengusap-ngusap punggung Sasuke.  
"Cacu peyut, muntah. Cacu lihat Kaa-can. Cacu tidul. Cacu lihat Kaa-can.. Hiks..hiks.. Kaa-can, Kaa-can poto tidak ada. Hiks...hiks.."  
"Cukup, Sasuke. Jangan bicara lagi. Nanti kau muntah", kataku pelan.

Sasuke mencengkram piyamaku dengan kuat. Dia terus terisak-isak dalam pelukanku.  
"Kaa-can mayah. Kaa-can benci Cacu. Cacu nakal. Nii-can mayah... Nii-can benci Cacu. Cacu nakal. Cacu jahat. Pukul Cacu~ pukul Cacu~"  
"Tidak!", bantahku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku menarik Sasuke supaya menatapku. Aku menghapus air mata dan ingus dari wajah Sasuke dengan piyamaku.  
"Sasu ti-dak na-kal. Sasu ti-dak ja-hat. Sasu he-bat. Sasu pe-nu-rut. Sasu ku-at. Sasu pin-tar. Nii-san sa-yang Sasu. Sasu a-da-lah har-ta ka-run ba-gi Nii-san", jelasku supaya tidak terisak di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasu ti-dak na-kal. Sasu ti-dak ja-hat. Sasu he-bat. Sasu pe-nu-rut. Sasu ku-at. Sasu pin-tar. Nii-san sa-yang Sasu. Sasu a-da-lah har-ta ka-run ba-gi Nii-san", aku terus mengulang-ngulang perkataanku sampai Sasuke mengerti.  
"Nii-can cayang Cacu?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Nii-san sa-ngat sa-ngat sa-ngat sa-yang Sasu"  
"Nii-can pukul Cacu?"  
"Ti-dak! Nii-san, ti-dak, ma-u, pu-kul, Sasu. Nii-"  
"Cacu nakal. Cacu jahat. Nii-can mayah", sela Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng.  
"Nii-san sa-yang Sasu", kataku sambil mencubit pipi tembemnya.  
"Cacu cayang Nii-can~", lirih Sasuke.  
"Gomenacai~", sambung Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata di pipiku.  
"Arigatou, Sasuke! Adikku tersayang", kataku bergetar menahan tangis.

Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi di hadapan Sasuke. Aku memeluknya sekali lagi. Kemudian aku mencium keningnya.  
"Cacu OK, peyut", kata Sasuke dengan suara serak sambil memegang perutnya.

Aku menaikkan tubuhku.  
"Ma-sih, sa-kit kah?", tanyaku sambil memegang perutnya.  
"Peyut OK", jawab Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum lega.  
"Yokatta~"Aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil piyama untuk Sasuke.  
"Gan-ti, pi-ya-ma, nan-ti, Sasu, ma-suk, a-ngin", kataku sambil menyerahkan piyama bermotif kipas pada Sasuke.

"Pi-ya-ma, Sasu, ba-sah", jelasku sambil menyentuh piyama yang dikenakan Sasuke sekarang.

Setelah mengerti maksudku, Sasuke dengan cepat melepas piyamanya dan mengganti dengan piyama yang kuambil ini.

* * *

Setelah Sasuke tertidur. Aku kembali ke kamarku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ranjang. Aku membuka laci sebelah kiri di barisan kedua dari atas. Di sana ada sebuah figura foto keluarga kami, lengkap dengan wanita itu.  
"Benar-benar happy family", kataku tersenyum ketika melihat foto tersebut.

Ada Otou-san yang sedang memelukkuku dari samping, sedangkan Sasuke duduk dipangkuan wanita itu. Mereka tersenyum bahagia di saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 3. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku adalah kakak yang egois. Memaksa sang adik untuk melupakan ibu kandungnya, sementara aku tidak bisa melupakan sosok ibu tersebut.

Jujur, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Kaa-san. Meskipun kau telah menyakiti Sasuke sekalipun. Aku tetap menyanyangimu. Aku rindu padamu, Kaa-san~

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Seperti biasa, aku bangun jam 6 pagi. Setelah membenah diri, aku segera melesat ke kamar tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk figura kaca yang kuletakkan tadi malam di pinggir ranjangnya.  
"Yes! Kakak berhasil bangun lebih pagi darimu, adikku!", seruku dengan bangga.  
"Hey, adikku paling menggemaskan seUchiha! Ayo bangun!", seruku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi tembemnya.

Hangat?  
"Sasuke?", panggilku sambil menyentuh keningnya.  
"Astaga! Kau demam, Sasuke!", teriakku histeris.

Aku segera berlari memanggil Otou-san.

* * *

Heart of Gold - End

* * *

Ripwiu please XD


End file.
